Moving on From Past Pain
by Gina768
Summary: After Petunia goes too far, Dudley helps Harry escape the confines of the cupboard. What will Dumbledore do when he finds out that while the blood wards keep Harry alive, he isn't safe from the emotional and physical abuse? Will Petunia finally be able to face the demons from her past? AU Features abuse.
1. Chapter 1

The small boy had never been in so much pain before. He grew to fear every time the cupboard door was opened. He had no idea if he would get another beating the next time it opened. Sometimes he was let out to use the bathroom, or it was opened to give him food or water, but otherwise, he stayed inside fearing what would happen the next time the door opened.

Harry James Potter had just turned five-years-old not too long ago. His fifth birthday was the last day he'd been allowed outside of the cupboard. Before that, his aunt and uncle usually just ignored him. The only time they talked to him was to bark at him to do his chores, other than that, he ignored them, and they ignored him. It had been quite the depressing life for a small boy who craved love, but he would take that over the life he'd been living lately.

He didn't even understand what had gone wrong. The day before his fifth birthday, he and his cousin Dudley were playing outside together, which was a rare moment for them. Dudley who was just a month older usually liked to beat up his cousin. Sometimes though, the two boys played together without incident. The day before his fifth birthday had been one of those moments.

For as long as Harry could remember, he did strange things but usually it was out of his control. It only happened when he was feeling angry or scared. That day however, he managed to levitate a truck on his own. It didn't fly very high, and no one had seen but Dudley. Not even his aunt had seen it, but during his dark days in the cupboard, Harry began to wonder if it was because of that which caused the daily beatings. Perhaps Dudley had told.

All he knew was that he woke up on his fifth birthday to find several gifts on the table. At first, he thought they were for Dudley. His aunt and uncle very rarely gave him gifts. If they did, it was something old and broken, but never wrapped. So it was a great surprise to see his name written on one of the tags. He couldn't read too many words, but after a year in Reception, he'd learned to read some words, such as his name.

It was only his aunt and cousin in the kitchen; Uncle Vernon had left for work before he'd been allowed out of the cupboard. Dudley was busy pouting because he wanted the gifts himself. Dudley wasn't used to seeing his cousin be given gifts. Harry, however, was ecstatic. Once Aunt Petunia told him it was okay to open them, he began ripping through them excitedly.

Harry didn't understand what was wrong as he opened each one. There was nothing in the boxes after he'd taken the gift wrappings off. He looked at his aunt with confusion after he'd opened the last empty box.

"Did you really think I'd give you gifts?" Aunt Petunia snarled.

Harry didn't respond, and before he could, she walked over and slapped him hard across the face. He stared at her in shock. While he'd been threatened many times that he would get hit, he'd never actually been slapped hard before. The worst he'd been given was a few light swats on his bottom. He began to cry, not understanding what was happening.

Aunt Petunia picked him up, and then sat down in the chair. For a moment, he thought she was going to hold him on her lap as she often did with Dudley. However, the next thing he knew, he was laying over her legs on his stomach and she was pulling down his pajama pants and underwear. She began slapping his bottom very hard. Harry began to cry even harder than before. It hurt so much! For a small bony woman, she certainly could hit hard. It felt like it went on forever.

She shoved him to the floor once it was over.

"Now get in the cupboard and stay in there!" She shouted.

Harry shakily pulled his pants back up and then made his way out of the kitchen sobbing hard. It hurt so much, and he didn't get why it happened. He entered the cupboard under the stairs and fell onto the small nest of blankets sobbing. It wasn't long after that before the cupboard door was slammed shut and he heard it being locked.

He wasn't sure how much time went by before the cupboard door was opened. He peered up at his aunt with watery green eyes. She was smiling at him; she had her blond hair brushed back. He wasn't sure what the smile was about. She never smiled at him.

"Come on out Harry," she said in a soft voice she usually reserved for Dudley.

Harry felt excited. Perhaps she felt terrible for spanking him so hard. His face broke out into a real grin, and he crawled out excitedly as she held her arms out to him. The moment he stood up, she grabbed him. For a moment, he thought she was going to hug him. However, she had him bent over, and his pants were down again. She began smacking him really hard on the bottom once again. For the second time in his life, Harry was spanked very hard. His bottom still hurt from the last spanking. As soon as she was done, she shoved him down.

"Get back in the cupboard!" She yelled.

Harry was weeping hard as he crawled back inside the cupboard. The door was slammed shut behind him again. What was happening? Why was she hitting him so much? He curled up in a ball. He didn't even bother to pull his pants up that time. It hurt too much.

When the cupboard was opened up again later, he stared up at his aunt fearfully it hadn't been that long ago since she'd hit him. He couldn't take another spanking.

"Go use the bathroom if you need it and then get back in the cupboard!" She told him angrily.

Though he'd never been hit before, he had been locked in the cupboard with no meals often enough. He was used to being locked up, and only being let out to use the bathroom. Was it because he was five, a whole hand, that he was getting spanked now? He remembered hearing his aunt tell his uncle they couldn't hit him because he was too young. Was it because he was a big boy now? Did turning five mean he had to get spanked a lot?

After that, Harry began fearing when the door would be opened. There were times when Aunt Petunia seemed to be a completely different person. Those were usually the times when he was getting hit. When she gave him food or water, she was her usual harsh self. When she opened the door to spank him, she seemed furious, almost like a mad woman. Harry began to learn how to tell when he would get beaten or not.

He felt very sad. He had no one to help him. He hadn't seen his Uncle Vernon in a long time, not since the night before his birthday at dinner. Not that the man would help him anyway, he hated him as much as his aunt did. No one liked Harry. Uncle Vernon always yelled at him. Lately, he was only allowed out when his uncle wasn't home. Harry began to wonder if this was a good thing. If it was Uncle Vernon hurting him, it would hurt so much more. He did wonder why it was that only Aunt Petunia who hit him though.

One day, Harry was curled up in a ball sobbing. He'd been given another spanking not too long ago. He looked up in fear as it opened. What if it was another one? It seemed like the beatings were happening more frequently and they were hurting more. He thought he should have been out of tears by now, but he wasn't. As the door opened, Harry moved closer to the wall even though he knew his aunt could just grab him and pull him out of the cupboard.

He was surprised to see it was Dudley, who he hadn't seen since the morning of his birthday.

"Mummy is in the shower," Dudley whispered. "Go."

"Go?" Harry asked with confusion.

"Leave. Go to Mrs. Figg, the weird cat lady. She's waiting," Dudley said.

Harry didn't move. He was so confused about what was going on. Mrs. Figg was waiting for him? Why would she be waiting for him, and why was Dudley letting him out of the cupboard?

"Mrs. Figg?" Harry finally asked as he moved closer to the door. Was this a trick of Dudley's or Aunt Petunias? She's tricked him before after all.

"I-I told her," Dudley said as he looked over his shoulder looking scared. "She babysat me last night when mummy and daddy left. She told me to let you out when I could. Go to her house. She is waiting for you."

Dudley hated him though. This had to be a trick. The moment he left the cupboard, he was going to be given another spanking. The two boys very rarely got along, and Dudley usually enjoyed seeing him get yelled at, so he didn't understand why he would tell Mrs. Figg or why he would help him?

"Why did you tell her?" Harry asked Dudley not moving.

"'Cause it's scary," Dudley whispered. "Mummy goes weird. She is nice but then she just goes really angry and then starts saying and doing weird stuff. She threw something at the wall this morning, and then opened the cupboard and spanked you. I dunno why she is so angry and scary but she is. I'm scared every day when daddy leaves. Go, Harry!"

"It's not a trick?" Harry asked.

"No, I promise," Dudley whispered. "Go, Harry, I'll shut and lock the cupboard after you leave. She might do it again. She was still very angry before she had a shower."

Harry crawled out of the cupboard and then glanced around fearfully. Aunt Petunia wasn't around. The front door was slightly open.

"Go!" Dudley told him. "Run to Mrs. Figgs."

Harry began making his way to the door. Dudley shut the cupboard door as he said he would and locked it. Harry was very shocked by the fact that his cousin was helping him. He paused by the front door as he watched him.

"Go!" Dudley repeated. "Hurry Harry, hurry!"

Harry opened the door and stepped out into the hot sunlight. He blinked a few times, not used to the bright light. As he stood on the step, he heard the door shut behind him. He still wasn't sure if it was a trick or not, but he decided to listen to Dudley. He knew where Mrs. Figg lived. He'd been there more than once. Only a month ago he'd been there when Dudley had a birthday outing. Without looking back, he broke into a run.

* * *

Petunia slammed the cupboards feeling rage. She'd been going through different emotions for the past week. Ever since she'd seen the boy levitating that truck, she'd felt furious. All sense went out the window whenever she thought of it. She would see red, and then grab the boy and beat him senselessly. When it was over, she would feel horrible for hitting him so hard and so much. Yet, all that would go away when she thought about what he'd been doing.

She knew it was wrong, and she knew there was something wrong with her. She hadn't felt right for many years. She'd felt somewhat normal after marrying Vernon, and having a child of her own. She'd been away from Lily and that world, and she could forget about it.

Then she'd found the boy on her front step, and the rage and jealousy from childhood had returned. She locked it away though. She'd tried to see him an innocent little boy. She would never love or even like him, but she would give him a home. She'd refrained from hitting him hard, and she'd never allowed Vernon to hurt him either. And then she'd seen him levitate that truck, and all those memories came flooding back. All the ones of Lily doing magic, and that awful Snape boy, and her rejection letter from Hogwarts. All the built-up rage she'd been holding back over the years returned, and for the past week, she'd been taking it out on the little boy who resided in the cupboard.

She was shaking as she thought her late sister, and she had to do her best to refrain from opening the cupboard door to hit Harry again. She'd already beaten him that morning. She'd hit him so many times the day before. After a long shower, she'd tried to calm down. Usually, all she had to do was look at Dudley, and it would go away, but it wasn't working that day or the day before for some reason.

She knew she had to stop soon. The boys would return to school in a few weeks, and she couldn't send him to school when he was all battered up. Vernon was also asking questions about why he was locked up for so long. She hadn't told him about the magic incident. She also worried he wouldn't understand. While Vernon often said the boy needed a good beating, she didn't think he would agree with what she'd been doing to him. She had a feeling he meant one good beating, and not daily ones, or many times in one day.

Though perhaps Vernon would be proud of her. He hated the boy after all. Maybe he'd be happy that she was finally beating him. It wasn't as if she was truly beating him anyway. It was just spankings. She didn't hit him anywhere else but his bottom, except the one time. The morning of his birthday she'd slapped his face, but otherwise, she always just spanked him.

Besides, it was his fault anyway she reasoned. He knew they hated when he did the freaky stuff by accident. He'd levitated that truck on purpose, and outside! She was perfectly justified in punishing him for that. He knew better.

Most of the time when she went through her rages, she didn't even see him as Harry. She didn't see him as Lily, or even James who he looked so much the same as. It was usually that Snape boy she thought of as she spanked him. She remembered the first time she'd done it. He'd been crying so hard that he'd been gasping, and she'd felt guilty, so she'd stopped. But then she would forget all about the guilt when she thought of everything, and she'd do it again. Harry would always start to scream, and then cry really loud which would bring her out of it. Remembering his cries was what kept her from going back for the most part.

At the moment, she was trying to remember that, but all she could think about was the time when that Snape boy had hit her with that branch. She began to breathe quickly before turning on her heel. She headed to the cupboard furiously and opened the door. She fully expected for him to peer up at her with that terrified, teary-eyed expression. However, when she looked in the cupboard, he wasn't there.

* * *

Petunia spent the day feeling stressed about where Harry could have gone. When questioning her son about it, Dudley had just shrugged and continued to watch the telly. She couldn't figure out her nephew could have gotten out of a locked cupboard. She searched the house calling for him, but he wasn't there. After lunch, she'd left with Dudley to look for him. He was nowhere to be found.

She ran into the crazy cat lady Mrs. Figg, who glared at her for some reason. When Petunia asked her if she'd seen Harry around, she made some kind of comment about her being a bad parent! As if. The woman was alone with just cats, and yet she was making a judgment about her parenting. How dare she! Petunia believed she was getting crazier since her husband had died a few years ago. She had no idea what she was talking about though.

"Oh go get another cat!" Petunia snapped before moving on.

Harry was nowhere around though. When she went home, she searched the house again. Perhaps she'd missed him in a closet or under a bed, but he wasn't anywhere to be found. When he came back, he was going to get it worse than before! She thought furiously. If he thought he was getting it bad now, he had no idea how bad it would get. She likely could get Vernon in on it.

At dinner that night, she served her family wondering how she could break the news to Vernon.

"The boy still being punished?" Vernon asked once she took her seat. "Just what exactly did he do?"

She didn't understand why he kept asking about it. Usually, when she told Vernon that Harry was locked up, he would nod and move on. This time, he kept asking what Harry had done and why he was locked up.

"He did the unnaturalness outside," Petunia finally responded. "Why have you been so concerned about him anyway?"

Vernon snorted.

"I'm not. I just wanted to know why it was such a big secret this time. He can stay in there for another week then. Just make sure you feed him. We don't want to send him back to school too skinny. Last year his teacher kept asking questions."

Petunia nodded. She figured she had some time to come up with a story or to find Harry. Vernon wouldn't ask where he was again.

"Harry is gone," Dudley said, however. "He ran away."

Petunia glanced at Dudley with alarm. She should have talked to him about it first. She'd forgotten that Dudley might speak up. She tried to think of something quickly. She began to laugh.

"Don't be silly Diddy. He's in the cupboard where he is supposed to be," Petunia said in a high pitched voice.

"Uh-uh. I let him out," Dudley said. "I didn't like the spankings."

Vernon who had been eating set his fork down and looked at her.

"What is he talking about Petunia?"

Petunia sighed. She felt annoyed but at herself. Dudley was five, and he couldn't help himself, but she didn't understand why he was lying. As if he would let Harry out of the cupboard!

"I didn't want to tell you," she replied. "He can't be very far. At some point this morning, Harry ran away. He got out of the cupboard somehow and ran off. I must have forgotten to lock it. We were looking for him today. I just didn't want to stress you out about it."

"I let him out," Dudley insisted. "Didn't like the spankings. It got scary."

"Petunia?" Vernon asked.

"Dudley, what do you mean you let him out?" Petunia asked her son, ignoring her husband for a moment. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Didn't want a spanking," Dudley replied. "It was too scary mummy. I didn't like it at all. You are very angry."

"Diddy, I wouldn't spank you," Petunia told her son with shock. As if she could ever hurt her Dudders!

"What does he mean by spankings?" Vernon asked. "Petunia, why are you lying to me? We've always promised to be honest. If he had to be spanked because of the unnaturalness, I don't care; so I don't know why you lied all week. Have I ever questioned why you punish the boy? I've told you I'm not against spankings, especially when it comes to him."

"I don't know," Petunia finally said. "I have been spanking him all week. He managed to make a truck fly the night before his birthday. The morning of his birthday, I slapped his face and then spanked him. I waited a few hours and then I spanked him again. I've been doing it all week. There were a couple days where he got spanked several times during the day. Yesterday I did it five times."

Vernon stared at her. She waited for him to smile or congratulate her on the beatings. After all, her husband likely would be furious that he'd done it outside. Vernon would probably want to punish him severely now. Maybe he was staring at her with that odd look because he wished he could have been in on it too.

"Five times in one day?" Vernon asked instead. "Was that necessary? Does he at least understand yet he shouldn't be doing that stuff, especially outside?"

"I haven't told him why he is getting spanked," Petunia answered and then she turned to Dudley. "I'm sorry if it scared you, Diddy. I didn't mean to scare you. I will never spank you if that's what you were worried about sweetums."

"Not worried about that mummy," Dudley answered. "Just don't like how angry you are. It looked scary and you hit him so hard and for a very long time and he kept screaming. It scared me so much mummy and I don't like seeing him hurt that bad. You don't look like my mummy when you do that. I helped him leave."

"He needed to be punished, Diddy. It was very naughty of you to do that," Petunia told him. "It's early bedtime today."

Dudley began to pout. She glanced over at Vernon again who was still staring at her. She didn't like the look he was giving her. He almost looked angry with her. Was it because she was punishing Dudley or because he'd wanted to punish Harry as well?

"So let me get this straight…" Vernon said slowly. "You hit him all week, but you didn't tell him why? And it scared Dudley?"

"I didn't realize it scared Dudley," Petunia answered wondering if that's why he was upset. Clearly, he was upset about something. "I can tell you're upset about something Vernon. Out with it, you just said we needed to be honest."

"Later," Vernon said as he glanced at Dudley.

"But-" Petunia began, but Vernon shook his head.

"Later Petunia," he said in a cold voice.

Petunia stared down at her plate. Why was Vernon so angry with her? She just picked at her meal. She suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore.

* * *

"So what are you so angry about?" Petunia asked as she joined Vernon in the living-room later.

She'd just put Dudley to bed, and Vernon was watching some American comedy on the telly.

"Where do I begin?" He responded.

"If you wanted in on beating him, we can find him and do it more," she told him. "He can't have gone that far. He's five-years-old. He'll need to be punished for leaving after all."

Vernon stared at her.

"Are you serious right now Petunia?" He asked.

"Then explain to me why you're so angry? I didn't mean to scare Diddy. If you're blaming me for him letting Harry out-"

"You beat him five times in one day," Vernon interrupted. "Five bloody times Petunia!"

"Wait a minute," Petunia said slowly as she stared at her husband in shock.

Was he actually upset about Harry's beatings? Vernon hated Harry! He was always yelling at the boy, he threatened to hit him all the time, and he even often said that all he needed was a good beating. So why was he so furious with her for doing just that? She pointed all this out to Vernon who was glaring at her. It was so odd for the man who she'd loved for so long to look at her that way.

"So I don't understand why you're so angry," she finished.

"Of course I ruddy hate the damn boy. I never wanted him here. When I said he needed a good beating, I meant one beating for doing that freaky stuff. I didn't mean for every single bloody day and five times! You didn't even tell him why you were doing it! The child is dumb as it is. He's just going to think he was getting beaten for the hell of it!" Vernon snarled. "And now he is out there somewhere. Who knows who has him and if he is telling them things. Why would you beat him five times in one day!"

She wondered if Vernon was worried he would be blamed for the beatings. She loved her husband, and she would stick up for him if she had to. He hadn't been the one hitting Harry, and they could always say the boy was making it up anyway. Would anyone actually look at his bottom to see how bruised it was? Not likely. So again, she pointed this all out to him.

"It's not only that Petunia," Vernon said with a sigh. "And your damn right I won't be getting blamed for it."

"Then spit it out, Vernon. Why are you so opposed to it if it's not about Dudley or that you didn't get a shot in? Just two weeks ago you yelled at the boy all day!"

"You spanked him five times in one day Petunia," Vernon said. "We promised we wouldn't be those kind of people. We said we would squash the magic out of him, but that we wouldn't beat him unless we had to. You didn't mention any of it to me, and then you spanked him every day for a week. You told me that you were past your anger issues."

"I was," Petunia whispered.

There were a few times when they'd first met when she would have bursts of anger about Lily, Lily's husband, how her parents seemed to favour Lily, and of course that awful Snape boy! Vernon had liked her a lot, but he'd told her she needed to get her anger under control, which was rich coming from a man who shouted at everyone.

According to him, her violent outbursts were worse than him shouting at people. She'd slapped him a few times which had angered him, but she was a small woman so it can't have hurt him that much. He'd told her that just because she was a woman, she didn't have the right to hit him. She'd disagreed only because she didn't think a small woman like her could hurt him, but she'd stopped just to please him.

"It was seeing him levitate that truck that brought it all back," she admitted in a low voice. "All of it. I just can't stand that freaky stuff, Vernon. It ruined my life. It's like something came over me, and I would think about it, and then take it out on him. I know I always told you that you couldn't be rough with him. It can't have hurt him that much, I don't have that much strength."

"It was quite hard those times you did it to me," Vernon responded. "And you are twice his size. From how Dudley described it, you were hitting him as hard as you could and for a while. I've told you before that your size doesn't mean anything Petunia. Petunia I can't stand that freaky nature either, but we talked about it when we took him in. We said we wouldn't beat him unless we had to. That was something you told me all the time. You can't justify five bloody times in one day. You were taking your anger out on your sister on him, just as you did with me when we first met, and that's why you've been doing it. The boy doesn't even know he has done something wrong. You should have hit him for doing it once, but not the way you've been doing it."

Petunia wasn't sure what to say. She was surprised at how calm he was. Normally when Vernon was angry, he shouted. He'd never shouted at her though. They'd had minor arguments in the past, but that was it. This time, he was furious with her which was odd considering how much he hated the boy. She still couldn't figure out why he was so upset about it. When she asked him why Vernon shook his head.

"You went too far Petunia," he answered. "He's a little boy, and as much as I hate him, he- he didn't deserve what you did," he made a face saying that as if it pained him to say it. "And it makes me wonder if that is the reason for why it was such a big secret. You didn't want to tell me the truth about him. If it weren't for Dudders, I still wouldn't know."

She opened her mouth to say something, but there was a loud knocking on the door. She and Vernon stared at each other. Had someone found Harry? She got up and headed to the front door. She opened it expecting to see a neighbour returning her nephew. He was going to get it for running away. However, standing on their front step was a stern-looking elderly woman and an ancient looking man who had long white hair and a long white beard. They were both wearing strange looking clothes. And without having to ask, she knew who they were. They were from Lily's world.

"Good evening Petunia," the man said to her. "We've corresponded in the past, but we are finally meeting face to face. My name is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is Minerva McGonagall," he added as he glanced at the woman beside him. "We are here to discuss the abuse of Harry James Potter while he resided here."

* * *

A/N: I tried my best not to make Vernon seem out of character in this. While he doesn't see anything wrong with hitting Harry, he is horrified by the fact that Petunia was beating him so much every day. He doesn't love Harry or anything, he just thinks what his wife did was wrong, especially since she didn't even explain to Harry why he got spanked. He just thinks one good beating should have sufficed, and then days locked in the cupboard not having him get spanked every time Petunia opened the cupboard. He has also seen her rage issues, and it goes beyond what he does when he yells at everyone. I've always seen Vernon as the main abuser in stories like this, but I've always believed it would be Petunia because of the past. I didn't want it to be just random beatings either like some stories but because Petunia isn't right. There is more to it than just anger issues and jealousy (which is a good part of it) but Petunia just doesn't realize it yet. The magic just kind of brought something on that she's been fighting for years.

And about Mrs. Figg. I've been googling, but I can't find much about her husband but she had to have been married at some point. In this story I'm just going with that she is widowed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Graphic chapter but last chapter with abuse like this. Next chapters won't be graphic.

Edit: I'm not trying to be rude at all, but if people get triggered by this story, they probably shouldn't read a Harry Potter abuse story. It's why I made sure to warn people that the chapter would be graphic. I am truly sorry to the person who did though, and I hope you are feeling better now. It wasn't an easy chapter to write either, but I didn't want to just skim over the abuse either. The abuse that featured in this chapter will be something Harry always remembers, and it's why it's a bit more graphic. He'll be dealing with it and the cupboard spankings as well as he grows older. Since the memory haunts him for a long time, it's why I did that. Again, I am truly sorry for that.

* * *

Harry was in so much pain, but he kept running. He still worried that Dudley might be tricking him. What if Aunt Petunia started to chase him? He didn't stop running until he saw Mrs. Figgs house ahead, and then he finally slowed down. Just as he got closer to her house, the door opened and Mrs. Figg stepped out.

Normally, she moved at a bit of a slow pace but today she was moving fast. She was staring right at him as she swiftly approached him. As soon as they were close enough, she knelt down and held her arms out to him. Harry rushed forward and her arms closed around him, hugging him tightly. She smelled a little funny, but he didn't care.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry that she was doing that to you," Mrs. Figg said.

Harry burst into tears as soon as she said that. He wasn't used to people being so sympathetic toward him. She was being so nice to him as she rubbed his back. He buried his face into her neck and really let go. He wasn't sure how long they hugged on the street before she finally back away.

"Come on, we're going to go inside before someone sees us," Mrs. Figg said.

She held her hand out to him, which he took. He used his free hand to wipe the tears off his face. He wiped his nose with the back of his hand. He felt worried that he'd gotten his snot on the older woman. Would she be upset with him for that? He hadn't meant to cry so much, but she was being so nice when normally she wasn't. She hadn't ever been mean to him but she'd never hugged him or talked to him in such a soft voice. People arely did.

"Dudley told you," Harry said as they crossed her lawn.

"Yes, I knew something wasn't right last night dear," Mrs. Figg responded. "I knew you were two coming over for about a month now. They went out on some dinner date with another couple, but then you didn't show up with Dudley. I didn't believe them when they said you were staying with a relative."

She led him up the steps and then opened her door. As they entered, one of her cats left the house. Inside, Harry wrinkled his nose. It still smelled funny in here. He didn't say anything though. She was being so nice. He allowed her to lead him into the living room.

"Sit down if you'd like," Mrs. Figg told him as she pointed to the couch.

"I can't," Harry said and the tears began running down his cheeks again. His bottom still hurt so much.

"You can lay down on your side then sweety," she told him not even asking why. "Anyway, your cousin was acting funny last night. Anytime I've babysat him he throws tantrum after tantrum," she continued while Harry laid down on his side. He closed his eyes though he was still listening. "He seemed really sad, so I asked him where you were. He started to cry and then he told me the truth. I told him to get you over here, and if he couldn't, then I would be coming. I've been waiting all morning. I was about to go over."

Harry opened his eyes and stared at her. She'd taken a seat in one of her armchairs.

"Thank you for helping me," he told her. "I know you don't like me. I can leave soon."

"Harry, of course, I like you," she said quickly. "And you aren't going anywhere yet. I've contacted someone who is going to come over and talk to you. I'm sorry if you thought that I didn't like you. I couldn't give you an easy time when I babysat you, my dear. If the Dursley's thought you liked coming over here, they might not have let you come back."

Harry closed his eyes again. She didn't need to say anything else. He understood completely now. He thought it was odd that even Mrs. Figg knew that too. Perhaps everyone knew his aunt and uncle hated him then. Maybe everyone thought that was okay too. Not many people ever wanted to help him after all. She was the first.

"My aunt won't let me come here now that she knows you helped," Harry told her.

"She isn't going to know yet," Mrs. Figg told him. "Not until after the person I've sent for arrives. He will talk to her and he will make sure she never hurts you again."

"No one can stop her," Harry said opening his eyes again. "Mrs. Figg she's going to hurt me when she knows you and this bloke knows. I'm going to get spanked as soon as I get home. Once you leave, she'll put me in the cupboard for a long time and then spank me when she opens the door. That's what she has been doing. I don't know how long it has happened but it feels like a very long time. She spanked me for a very long time too and it was really really hard."

"She won't be allowed to again my dear," Mrs. Figg insisted. "Now that people know she's been doing that, we can stop it. Does she do that to you often?"

Harry shook his head and then explained that it was the first time. Anytime he'd been spanked before now, it had been over his pants and a few light swaps. This was so different from before. There were times after a spanking when he'd be shivering, and it hadn't been because he was cold, but from the pain. Even just laying there was hurting him. The pain never went away.

"I have something that will help with the pain," Mrs. Figg said and she slowly got out of her chair. "It won't all go away. It won't until we can heal you, but this potion will make you a lot more comfortable."

Harry had no idea what she meant by 'potion' but he figured she must mean medicine. He'd never liked medicine, though, at times when he sick, his aunt and uncle just ignored it anyway. His gaze fell on the telly which had some scrambled picture on it. One of the cats she owned was sitting on it, and staring at him.

Mrs. Figg returned moments later with some liquid in a weird container.

"You won't be used to this. I imagine you're used to muggle medicines. Sometimes I buy those, but I have someone who supplies me with some… other stuff that works as well. This will work better than any medicine you've ever tried."

Harry sat up and flinched but he opened his mouth after she poured some 'potion' onto a spoon and then held it out for him to take. He grimaced as he took a taste of it but he swallowed it anyway. He laid back down afterward.

"If you're hungry, I can make you something to eat," she told him.

"No thank you," he responded.

If he ate, it meant he would have to sit to do so, and he was in so much pain. Even sitting briefly had hurt so much. He just closed his eyes again. This time, he felt sleepy and it wasn't long before he dozed off.

When he woke up much later, he noticed a difference immediately. First, it must have been dark outside now as the lights were all on. He wondered just how long he'd slept? He must have for a very long time, but he really hadn't been sleeping much lately. Once he took all of this in, he also noticed that there were more people in the room besides himself and Mrs. Figg.

Mrs. Figg and two other people were standing in the middle of the room. They were talking in low voices. Harry watched them feeling shocked by the very old man in the room. He reminded him of Father Christmas with the long white beard and the white hair. He wasn't wearing a Christmas suit though. He was wearing strange blue clothing. As if sensing that Harry was looking at him, he turned and looked at him.

"Ah, Harry, you're awake," he said.

Harry didn't respond, he just stared at him feeling nervous.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore," the man continued. "I knew you a long time ago when you were just a baby. I knew your parents as well when they were alive."

This made Harry sit up. He flinched as he sat down. The pain 'potion' had worn off while he'd slept. As if knowing this, Mrs. Figg poured him some more and held the spoon out to him take some more. He hoped it wouldn't make him sleep again, but he eagerly took some this time. It tasted funny, but that was okay. He glanced at the old man who was walking over to him and then sat down beside him.

"I'll make you something to eat," Mrs. Figg told him before leaving the room. Harry watched her go before he looked back at Albus.

"You knew my parents?" Harry asked.

"Yes, they were friends of mine at one time. I am very sorry that they are no longer here," Albus told him. "Now, I would like you to tell me what happened while you lived with your aunt and uncle. Mrs. Figg told me that they were hurting you."

He nodded and then began telling his story. He wasn't aware of the other woman in the room at first. It wasn't until she began stroking his hair while he talked that he glanced over at her in alarm. She was older as well, maybe the same age as Mrs. Figg or a bit younger. She had dark hair, and she looked quite grim. She was sitting on the edge of the couch on his other side. He hadn't even noticed her sit until that moment.

"Hello dear," she said. "I'm a friend of Albus's and I knew your parents at one time too," and before he could say anything, she pulled him into a hug.

Just as he'd cried before, be began to weep again. It was so strange for people to be nice to him. She lifted him up and pulled him into her lap which caused him to cry even harder. He'd never been allowed to sit on someone's lap before. It felt so nice. Why were these people being so nice to him? His bottom was still a tad sore, but it wasn't as bad as before because of the pain stuff he'd been given.

"I'm so sorry my dear boy," she told him. "You didn't deserve any of that."

She didn't know him though. None of these people knew him as well as his aunt and uncle. There had to be a reason why it had all happened. He still wondered if it had to do with the truck he'd made fly. What if these people found out and started spanking him all the time as well?

Once he got a hold of himself, he finally looked up at her.

"You don't know me," he told her.

"I don't have to know you, sweetheart. No child deserves that," she responded. "Your aunt should not have locked you up and then spanked you so much. I don't care if you're a bad boy every day, you don't deserve that. I doubt very much that you were."

"Harry, you told me that was the first time she's done that?" Albus who'd remained silent while he'd cried asked.

Harry nodded.

"Could you tell me what happened before your fifth birthday?" Albus asked.

Harry let out a sigh. He was about to get another spanking. Once they knew he'd done something weird, they were going to hurt him. He began breathing fast. He couldn't take another one.

"Harry," the woman said in a soft voice as she rubbed his back. "It's okay."

"I'm going to get spanked," he said.

"We will not spank you little one," Albus said. "Whatever it is you've done, we won't spank you for it. Your aunt shouldn't have spanked you either."

He clenched his fists tightly as he took a few deep breaths. It was going to hurt so much. He didn't want another spanking. He closed his eyes as he began to describe the day before his birthday. Once he was done, he held his breath waiting for the woman to start spanking him hard.

"Harry, your aunt was very wrong to spank you over that," the woman said.

Harry opened his eyes with shock. They weren't angry with him over it!

"Sometimes young children do that," Albus said. "Your aunt and uncle never told you, but you are what we call a wizard."

"No!" Harry shouted.

He wriggled out of the woman's arm and fell to the floor. No! He couldn't be a wizard. He threw back his head and then screamed. He began sobbing again.

"Harry!" He heard the woman say.

"I can't! No! I'm not a wizard! I'm not!"

"Yes you are child," Albus told him. "And so are we. You can do magic and that's what you did. Your aunt and uncle don't understand it. Your aunt should not have hit you over something that comes naturally to you. I believe they must have told you that it's bad, and it's why you are so terrified at the moment. Magic is a good thing and your aunt and uncle were wrong to make you think otherwise. Your parents were magical as well."

Harry sat up and stared at Albus. His parents were magical too? He was magical and it wasn't bad?

"Why don't you come sit back down with us, and we'll explain it better to you. You can wipe your face first," and Albus pulled a stick out from his weird clothes and waved it. Harry's mouth dropped open when a white handkerchief appeared.

"How did you do that?" He asked eagerly.

"I'll show you. We'll explain it more to you," Albus told him. "Magic isn't bad, and you were not bad for levitating that truck."

Harry got up and then walked over to take the handkerchief. It was real! He began wiping his face. As he did this, the woman lifted him back into her lap. This time, he rested a head on her shoulder. He liked her.

"My name is Minerva McGonagall," she said to him. "I knew your parents as well. In fact, I was their teacher. I am a teacher at a school that they went to, and one you'll be going to eventually as well."

"I will?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and I will be your Headmaster," Albus told him. "Why don't you let us tell you more about it, and you can tell us more as well. Does that sound good?"

Harry nodded. "Okay," he replied softly. "I wanna know more about my mummy and daddy please."

"And we'll happily oblige," Minerva told him. "While we wait for Mrs. Figg to make something to eat, we can get to know each other."

Harry nodded. He wanted more than anything to know about his mummy and daddy. He still wasn't so sure about this wizard business, but these people didn't want to spank him. Maybe being a wizard wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Petunia couldn't believe that everything had gone so wrong so fast. It was all Harry's fault. Whenever she thought about the boy, she would grow furious. She knew he was temporarily staying with Mrs. Figg until the wizards made up their mind about what to do with him. They'd talked to her about taking him back since he was safest with them, but her husband had changed everything.

She'd wanted him back so she could hit him again for what he'd done. He'd ruined everything, but Vernon had told the wizards that she wasn't mentally stable enough. He'd actually gone again her and he'd told the wizards that if Harry came back, not only would the boy be in danger but perhaps Dudley and himself would be as well. Her own husband had betrayed her! How dare he call her mentally unstable!

The next few days had been tense between them, and then one morning, Vernon told her that he was leaving with Dudley. He'd been talking to some lawyers, and for the time being, they were going to be separated. He said he wasn't coming back until she got her anger under control. He was actually afraid that she would hit Dudders! She would never hurt Dudders.

It was all that stupid little boy's fault! She hated him, and she wanted more than anything to do down to Mrs. Figgs and beat him worse than he'd been getting before. The woman was old after all. How much could she protect him? She was supposed to be coming over soon to get the rest of Harry's belongings.

The doorbell rang shaking Petunia out of her thoughts. She hurried to answer it, wondering who it was. Speak of the devil she thought to herself as she opened the door. The very people she'd been thinking about were on her doorstep. Harry was clinging to Mrs. Figgs hand. He stared up at her fearfully.

"We're here to get his things," Mrs. Figg told her.

"Of course," she said and she stepped back. "Come on in sweetheart," she added to Harry whose eyes widened with surprise. "I am so sorry for what I put you through dear. I never should have hurt you."

Harry gave a small nod, and just as she was hoping, he let go of Mrs. Figgs hand and then stepped into the house before Mrs. Figg did. The woman started to follow, but before she could, Petunia shoved her back and slammed the door and then locked it. She could hear the old woman pounding on the door, and shouting for her to open up, and then Harry's name.

Petunia ignored it as she grabbed Harry.

"Because of you, Vernon left with Dudley!" She hissed.

"Petunia! Open this door now! Harry! Harry! Harry!" Could be heard from behind the door.

She slapped him as hard as she could across the face. Harry began to cry but she didn't care. She pulled him forward and then pulled down his pants. She began slapping him as hard as she could. Harry began to scream, but she ignored it. She just continued slapping him, taking all the built up anger she'd been feeling for the past few days out on his bottom. She wasn't even sure how long she was hitting him, all she could do was focus on slapping his behind as hard as possible. It had gone from pale white to light red. She made sure to hit every inch of bare flesh. Soon his bottom was a glorious bright red colour. Her hand was aching, but she ignored it.

At one point Harry yelled out: "Why?"

"You and your mother and that Snape boy ruined my life!" She yelled and she began hitting him even harder than before.

Harry was screaming and crying. She noticed that the pounding on the door stopped at some point, so she figured the old woman must have given up. She stopped hitting him and then she reached around behind the tall blue vase close to them. There should have been a switch behind it. She smiled when she grabbed it. She pulled it out and then whipped Harry hard with it. Harry threw back his head and screamed louder than ever. His eyes were squeezed shut and his face was red and drenched from his tears. She smirked when a bloody welt appeared. She whipped him again. She hit him with the switch slowly, taking in each welt as she did so. It was such a satisfying sight because she was finally getting back at that awful Snape boy. She was careful not to have them too near each other. The pain needed to spread out. When she was finished, there were six bloody welts in all, and two that could potentially open. She decided she would hand spank him again, but she would give it a few moments.

During the whipping, she hadn't noticed that he'd stopped screaming and crying. She stared at him wondering why that was. His eyes were wide open now, and so was his mouth, however he was still breathing. She wasn't sure what was wrong except perhaps he was in shock. He'd reacted that way when she'd spanked him five times in a day.

She shoved Harry away who curled up in the fetal position. His body was shaking, but he wasn't making a sound except for a small gasping sound.

"Just wait!" She snarled at him. "I'm not done yet!"

"Oh yes, you are!"

Petunia whirled around in surprise to see Mrs. Figg standing in the kitchen doorway. She must have gone around the house. She'd forgotten to lock the back gate that morning and the old woman must have noticed. The back door must have been unlocked as well.

"Get out!" Petunia told her.

"Not until I get Harry and his things!" Mrs. Figg yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you? Didn't you get enough in? Now you need to continue to beat him?"

"He ruined my life!" Petunia shouted.

"Get away from that little boy now!" Mrs. Figg said in a low voice. "If you don't, you will regret it. Go in the kitchen until we're gone."

Petunia didn't move. She just stared the woman down. Harry hadn't gotten enough yet, and he wasn't leaving until she finished. He needed a spanking on top of the whipping. He was going to remember her for the rest of his life after she was done. He would regret everything she'd gone through.

"You'll leave with him once I am done," Petunia told her.

Unknown to her, Harry had gotten up, pulled up his pants and then unlocked the door. She didn't realize it until she heard it opening. She turned around quickly to grab a hold of him. She managed to grab the hair on the back of his head, and she pulled him back. Harry let out a squeal. Not letting go of his hair, she slammed his face into the wall as hard as she could.

"Please," Harry pleaded.

His plead made her angrier. She let him go and shoved him back to the floor again. She noticed blood dripping down his face from his nose.

"You're getting blood on the floor!" She shouted.

Mrs. Figg took advantage of her distraction, however. As soon as she said this, she was hit hard across the head. She fell down to her knees. The old bat had hit her with her purse, which contained something heavy in it.

Harry was crawling away to open the door the rest of the way. She reached out to grab his foot to pull him back. As soon as she did this, she felt as if she'd been shocked. She tried grabbing him again, but the same thing happened. Furiously, she got back up and then stomped down on his hand, and she heard a satisfying crack. Harry screamed again. He started to crawl away again, but she stomped on his ankle this time. As soon as she did this, she was thrown back. She fell to the floor, and onto her rear end.

Before she knew what was happening, Mrs. Figg had gone around her and lifted Harry up, who was who crying loudly and hysterically. Petunia got up quickly. Harry stared at her as he sobbed, blood was still flowing out of his nose. Something about his pitiful face while he sobbed made her feel sad, but she pushed it away. She couldn't feel that way. She reached out and slapped him hard across the face again. Some of the blood from his face spattered onto the wall.

Harry let out a loud wail and then began sobbing harder if that was even possible. She reached out to grab him by the arm. She intended to pull him out of Mrs. Figgs arms, who looked as if she could barely hold him, but as she did this, she let out a yelp. He'd shocked her again, and this time it really hurt. No matter what, she just couldn't touch him. That had never happened before, why was it now? She'd had no problem slapping him, but she couldn't seem to hold him. And why could Mrs. Figg hold him?

"You little-" She began but Mrs. Figg had the door opened all the way, and she exited quickly.

Petunia followed quickly, but she didn't go much further. Apparently, they'd been loud. Several of the neighbours were standing out on their porches, or at the end of her driveway. Mrs. Figg set Harry to his feet. The boy was wailing so loud that more people were beginning to either look out their windows or come outside. Harry fell to his hands and knees and people began rushing over to him and Petunia knew the battle was lost, turning, she went back inside and slammed the door.

The moment she did, she fell to the floor and began to weep. She'd become a monster. What had happened? Now that Harry was gone, and she was realizing exactly what she'd done, she was feeling intense remorse. What was wrong with her? Why was her rage taking her over to the point that she was a monster? All she'd wanted to do was beat him up, and that had gone past the spankings she'd been giving him. She'd wanted to actually beat the boy up. Vernon was right, she was unstable.

* * *

Harry hurt all over the place. He was outside on the grass sobbing his little heart. This had been more than a spanking this time. He thought he'd be safe with Mrs. Figg with him, but that hadn't stopped her. She'd really hurt him this time. He couldn't even stand because his ankle hurt so much.

"Come on Harry," Mrs. Figg was saying to him softly. "We need to go."

Harry didn't move. He just rolled on his side and continued to cry.

Around him, he could hear people talking. He knew that the neighbours were out there. He'd seen them standing there when he'd tried to escape. Mrs. Figg was talking to someone. Why did Aunt Petunia want to hurt him so much? She'd been so nice, but the moment he went inside, she'd made sure to make Mrs. Figg stay outside. As soon as she shut the door on the old ladies face, she'd spanked him as hard as she could, and he'd finally stopped hurting. She'd used something else to hit him after his spanking.

He felt himself being lifted up. It wasn't Mrs. Figg, he was sobbing so hard that he couldn't see, but it felt like the person was big.

"I always knew that there was something odd about that family," the person, a man it sounded like, said. "They've always acted as if they were perfect. And to be honest, we believed Petunia when she said he was nothing but a delinquent. We shouldn't have though. He's just a little boy after all."

Harry didn't know him, but he buried his face into the man's shoulder. He felt safe in whoever's arms it was. He knew his nose was bleeding, so he hoped he wasn't being a bad boy for getting blood on the nice fellow.

Mrs. Figg and the man continued to talk. Harry had no idea where they were going. He just wished that he could have some more of the pain potion. It really helped and he hurt all over the place.

"Are you sure you don't want me to call for an ambulance?" The man asked. "He seems to be in bad shape. We should take care of his nose. I've just noticed he's gotten blood all over me."

"Harry," he heard Mrs. Figg say softly. "I have a handkerchief. We need to take care of your nose."

"Mrs. Figg I hurt so much!" He said to her. "Why did she have to do it again?"

"I don't know dear," she said and Harry looked at her quickly. She sounded like she was crying, and through his tears, he could see that she was. Why was she crying? "I'm so sorry I didn't protect you better, Harry. I didn't realize she'd do that, and I tried getting inside as soon as she slammed the door."

Harry nodded. He didn't blame her. He glanced at the man who was holding him. He was one of the neighbours, he knew that much. He was trying to remember which neighbour, and thought maybe it was one of the people who lived across the road. He'd taken the handkerchief from Mrs. Figg, and he was trying to wipe Harry's face.

"Tilt your head forward Harry," he said. "I'm going to try to stop your nose from bleeding."

"I'm sorry for getting blood on you," Harry told him as he did as he was told. The man pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It's okay mate, I don't mind," he replied. "I just want to take care of you. I think someone did call the cops," he added to Mrs. Figg.

"They should know," Mrs. Figg responded. "She was like a mad woman. She wouldn't stop, even when I hit her with my bag. I have canned cat food in here, but it didn't seem to affect her. We didn't even get his things."

"I can stop by and get them," the man said. "She won't dare hit me."

Harry didn't even care about his things, but no one had listened when he'd told them this, so he didn't see the point in bringing it up again. He didn't have much, and none of it mattered to him. It was all used and worn stuff from Dudley, even his clothes. The only thing he did care about was his blanket, but he never wanted to go back to that house again. He knew his mother had made it for him, and he was sad to leave it behind, but he was scared.

He noticed they weren't far from Mrs. Figg's house. He wished they could go inside so that he could have the pain stuff. He was still so sore. Why did Aunt Petunia have to hate him so much? Was it really his fault that Uncle Vernon and Dudley had left? He was glad Dudley was gone. He'd been worried about Aunt Petunia hurting his cousin for helping.

"I think his nose has stopped bleeding," the man said as he moved the handkerchief from his nose.

"We'll get him inside," Mrs. Figg said. "If the cops come, just send them down to my place if they need to talk to me."

Harry felt relieved by this. All he wanted to do was lay down and go back to sleep. When he was sleeping, the pain and the memories from what had just happened couldn't bother him. She'd really wanted to hurt him, and he would never forget that. Being locked up and spanked so much had been bad enough, but even with Mrs. Figg around, she'd beat him so bad. She hadn't wanted to let him go.

He wasn't even sure what happened in the end. She'd tried to touch him, but she wasn't able to. He didn't know if it was fear or not. Albus and Min (he had a hard time saying Minerva) had told him that sometimes underage wizards made things happen when they were angry or scared. So had he done that? And why hadn't it worked when she'd locked him up and then kept spanking him? Why hadn't it worked when he'd first stepped inside? Why didn't it stop her from slapping his face more than once, or making his face hit the wall?

They were inside Mrs. Figgs house now. The man was carrying him over to the couch.

"Take care of yourself mate. I'm sorry we didn't step in before, Harry. We believed your aunt and uncle when they told us that you were a bad child. If we'd known that they were hurting you, we would have stepped in. Your aunt and uncle always came off as the perfect family though. We always found them to be a bit odd, but no one would have guessed that they were beating you."

"It's okay," Harry told the man as he placed him on the couch where Harry automatically laid down on his side. It hurt too much to sit again. "Thank you for being nice to me. I'm sorry about your shirt."

Now that Harry was on the couch, he could see he was a big muscular man. Aunt Petunia wouldn't be able to hurt him, at least he hoped not. His right shoulder was covered in Harry's blood and tears.

"Ah this is nothing," the man said with a wave of his hand. "Don't be a stranger mate. Name is Mr. Larkin. Say hello when you see me. I'm glad to have gotten to know you more, Harry."

Harry nodded but he didn't know if he would see him again or not. Albus had told him that he wasn't living with Mrs. Figg forever. He wasn't sure how he felt about this. He'd grown quite fond of the older lady since living with her, but he didn't know if he liked her house or not. He was allowed to play more which was a bonus, and he never had to do chores. He even liked playing with her cats who turned out to be very friendly. However, he didn't feel at home with her.

Mr. Larkin turned to Mrs. Figg.

"I'll stop by Petunia's to get his things. Is it true Vernon left her?"

"Yes, but it's just temporary from the sounds of it. Even Vernon thought she was going too far for beating him," Mrs. Figg said but frowned. "I still don't like the man. He let the neglect go on for years. They both starved him from time to time and from the sounds of it; it was Vernon's idea to let Harry live in a cupboard."

"Harry lived in a cupboard?" Mr. Larkin asked looking angry.

"Yes, his room was the cupboard under their stairs even though there were perfectly good bedrooms upstairs," Mrs. Figg responded.

Harry saw Mr. Larkin shake his head.

"None of us had any idea at all…" he said. "I feel awful that this was going on just across the road from me. I guess it's true when they say that you can never truly know people. I'll be back soon. I hope he feels better."

Harry waited until Mr. Larkin was gone before he called to Mrs. Figg.

"I need the potion," he said and then he began to weep again. "Everywhere hurts."

"Let me take a look at your hand and foot first," Mrs. Figg told him. "After I give it to you, I am going to call for Albus to come back. You may need a healer. Your nose looks okay, but we should clean up the blood. I'm so sorry I didn't stop her. I tried to pick you up, but you're too heavy for me. It took all my strength to get you out of there. It's why Mr. Larkin picked you up."

"It's not your fault," Harry told her through his tears. "Aunt Petunia might have hurt you too."

"It doesn't matter what she would have done to me child," Mrs. Figg said.

Harry disagreed but he didn't say this. He flinched as she took a hold of his injured hand.

"I think your fingers are broken dear," she said. "Okay, I am going to summon Albus. I'll just give you some pain potion for now. I'm glad I stocked up on this. I never dreamed I'd be giving it to you."

Harry was still confused about her connection to the wizarding world. She wasn't a witch, but she knew people in the wizarding world. She'd called herself a squib once, but she hadn't explained what it was. Apparently, the pain stuff she had was only found in the wizarding world though. It wasn't something one could buy from a store.

When he opened his mouth to accept some medicine, she let out a gasp. Harry was confused about why this was, but he didn't ask. He just wanted the potion so he could feel better. The pain didn't want to stop. He'd forgotten about how sore his bottom was because of his hand, foot, nose and even his mouth, but he was thinking about it again.

"She knocked a couple of your teeth out," Mrs. Figg said. "She probably did that when she hit your head against the wall."

"My teeth are gone?" Harry asked and he began feeling his teeth with his tongue. She was right. His two front teeth were gone. How hadn't he noticed before?

He was starting to feel sleepy. He wondered why sometimes the potion made him sleepy, and other times it didn't. He welcomed it though. He wanted to forget everything for a few hours at least. His thought was Mr. Larkin before dozing off again.


End file.
